Good Times in a Hot Spring
by Mandalore the Freedom
Summary: What happens when Tali decides to try out a Hot Spring that can be use for Quarians? find out by reading this. John Shepard/Tali/Various.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, am back with a new story here, I've been thinking for awhile. I have noticed there's not many stories that show Female Turians in them, so I figure I do one, sometimes you just got things yourself, also I would be thankful for anyone help with Beta work, I always miss something despite how hard I try. Anyway hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters.**

* * *

"...Keelah, I can't believe the Council still expects Shepard to do their dirty work, even after beating the Collectors," Tali muttered irritably as she walked through the streets of the ward, ignoring rude stares from people.

It had been a week since their defeat of the Collectors and at Shepard's direction, they had returned to the Citadel for a period of respite. Unfortunately, the Council had interfered with their plans, stalling on a decision over what to do about the Reapers and dragging Shepard away from his downtime in the process.

Tali sighed. Those boshtet's on the Council were certainly annoying. The fact Shepard put up with all their crap was a complete miracle, considering the punching bags in the gym were all but destroyed in bouts of frustration.

Instead of beating something to a pulp, Tali had decided to blow off steam by indulging herself for once and visiting a double rarity on the Citadel: a hot spring, and one welcoming to Quarians. Her particularly choice even had special clean rooms where she could be able go in without her suit.

 _'I guess Shepard was right, I do need a break like after all that hard work,'_ Tali thought with a happy smile and a sigh. John Shepard was just one of a kind, and while Tali had had a crush on him for some time, she never worked up the nerve to ask him out.  'Maybe one day,' she pondered.

After a while searching, Tali found the building she was looking for. She was surprised to find it almost empty, stepping into its generic waiting room, white walled and furnished with only a few chairs, paintwork and ornamental planters. In fact, the only person present besides herself was the woman standing behind the desk, a pale blue, highly attractive Asari in a red satin dress, one her sizable D-cup breasts were effectively spilling out of.

Tali frowned a little as she took in the view. _'Why are Asari so determined to show off their bodies like that?'_ Tali thought.

As much as Tali would love the chance to walk around freely and without her suit, she still wouldn't put herself on display for perverts to get a look at her. "Hi there, what may do for you?" asked the Asari, shaking Tali from her thoughts with her friendly tone. Tali was at least thankful that she didn't show any distrust or distaste for her.

"Yes I would like to know if one of your special environment hot spring rooms is available?" asked Tali, hoping she hadn't wasted her time coming here.

The Asari brought up her Omni Tool, scrolling through a list. "Hmm, ah yes! There is one available. It's a shared room, but environmentally safe for Quarians." Tali took a few moments to think about the potential of sharing her space and nudity. First impressions of the place suggested a slow day so maybe she wouldn't have to deal with others. "Alright I'll take it." The Asari smiled and then supervised the transaction of credits before directing Tali on where to go.

Something told the Quarian she was gonna enjoy today.

 **000**

"Ahhh, this is feels great," Tali groaned happily. Now free of her suit, she leaned back against the side of the pool, enjoying the hot water circulating and bubbling around her.

It was rare for Tali to be exposed to the world. She looked remarkably human, save for her gray skin and silvery, bioluminescent eyes, black markings on her face. Her black her was so long it trailed down her back, having not been cut for years. Had a human seen her, her supermodel beauty certainly would have taken them aback, not that Tali thought of herself as being particularly beautiful.

She was thankful they had a clean room for her, and surprised to find how friendly the staff were. Perhaps Shepard wasn't only one friendly to Quarians after all. With that thought in mind, Tali spread her arms with a smile and relaxed, lifting her firm, firm C-cup breasts out of the pool, water dripping from them.

Her peaceful thoughts were broken, however, when a male voice spoke. "Tali? is that you?" Tali's eyes snapped open and she reflexively covered her breasts with her arms as she searched for the speaker.

Standing at the door was John Shepard, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and looking very shocked.

"Oh, Shepard! I didn't know you had planned to come here!" Tali blushed when she took in the scene of John's very well built body, marked with scars from years of combat.

John shook his head, getting over his own shock. "The Council was being pain in the ass but luckily cut the session short. I figured I'd come here to relax. But wow, Tali! You look like an angel."

Tali blushed at his words. Did she really look like one of those mystical people?

"Ehh ah-Thanks Shepard." John chuckled at the shuttering; he always found that cute about Tali.

He takes a seat next to Tali and leaned back, relaxing his muscles.

' _Man, I really needed this,'_ he thought, oblivious to the glances he was getting from Tali.

 _'Keelah, I had no idea human men were so... Built,'_ Tali pondered with wide eyes as they traced his muscles. She had never seen him without a shirt and so had never gotten a look at his muscles. It was around this point that Tali realized Shepard had forgotten to take off his towel, though she felt embarrassed about the idea of sitting next to him while he was naked Shepard.

Before she could act, the door opened again. "Wow, I didn't realize the famous Commander Shepard came here." John and Tali both looked to the door to see female Turian, leaning against the frame. Red markings adorned her face, adding further highlight to her intensely green eyes.

It wasn't her eyes that quickly grabbed their attention, however, but the fact that she was completely naked, showing off her rather nicely figure for all to see. Not wanting to look like a pervert, John looked away, causing the Turian to chuckle.

"What? The great Commander Shepard has never seen a woman naked before? I'm quite shocked!" She then raised her brow at Tali.

"Wow, you Quarians do look lot like Humans. No wonder they have the hots for you." Tali blushed, not thinking those rumors were true.

The Turian woman walked into the pool, sighing happily once she felt the hot water, relaxing her muscles.

"Hmmm… You Humans and Asari have the right idea with these hot springs," she said with a sigh, leaning back, placing her elbows behind her.

"The name is Relua. I'm a C Sec officer. I take it you're the famous Tali'Zorah?" Tali blinked in surprise. She was famous?

"Wait? What do you mean by famous?" Relua chuckled, already liking this woman. "You earned yourself quite a name after the Battle of Citadel. Don't let others say otherwise, you did good there, and so did your commander here."

John rubbed back of his neck. "Eh…thanks. But I was just doing what any other soldier would do." Relua raised her brow, looking to Tali.

"Is he always this modest?" Tali chuckled.

"Yes he is, but I wouldn't want any other commander." John blushed little at that.

"Thank you, Tali."

It grew quiet after that, the three of them just enjoying the hot water. That was when Relua noticed Shepard was still wearing his towel.

"Hey, you do realize you're still wearing your towel, right? You afraid to get naked or something?" John cocked his brow, before realizing his towel was still on.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that," he said, standing to remove it. As soon as he did, the eyes of both women widened at the sight of what hung between his legs.

 _Keelah!_

 _Spirits!_

John's dick was at least eight inches long and not even hard yet. It was thick too, and his balls looked fat and heavy. He didn't even notice their looks and sat down again none the wiser until he noticed their stares.

"What?" Tali turned away, blushing very deeply and unable to believe what she'd seen was real, while Relua shook her head, looking Shepard up and down.

"Damn, I thought those rumors about Human men weren't true, but you just proved me wrong." John raised an eyebrow.

"Ehh, what you mean?" Relua grinned and went to sit next to him. Tali didn't like the look she was giving to John.

"I mean, that you human men have big fucking dicks." Before John knew it, Relua grabbed his dick and began pumping him, causing him to harden rapidly.

"WHA-hey!" Tali angrily jumped up and tried to stop her, not caring that he wet, naked body was on full display, pushing John further into shock.

Relua gave Tali a smirk. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want try this dick out! This is by far biggest I've ever seen." She lifted John's dick up for Tali to see more clearly

It was getting harder, increasing in length. He was now at least ten inches long and still growing in size. John couldn't get himself to get Relua let go, too deep in pleasure to act. Tali herself was stuck in thought, torn. Here was a chance to make love to her crush, even if she would be sharing him with someone she'd just met, but her mind told her this was wrong.

John was also torn too. "Ehh, there wouldn't be any chance you could let go now?" he asked, hoping Relua would see some reason.

However, it looked like Relua was too focused on his dick. "And miss out on this giant cock? I don't think so!" She turns to Tali, John moaning when Relua starts to pump him faster. "Well, what do you say? Don't think I didn't notice the looks you were giving your commander here!" Relua had deep feeling Tali has a crush on Shepard, not that she would blame her.

Tali was quiet, still stuck in thought. Try as she may, her mind was losing itself to her body.

As this happened, Shepard reached full size, he was at least thirteen-inches long.

She finally made her choice.

"Well I..."

 **000**

"Hmmmm... Hmmpf!" moaned Tali as she bobbed her head on Shepard's cock, saliva and precum dripping down her chin as she sloppily sucked him off.

Relua meanwhile was busy getting her oddly blue cunt licked by Shepard, moaning loud as he dug his tongue in deep.

"Spirits! I never thought you Humans were so good with your tongues!" she squeaked little when Shepard clapped a hand on her nicely shaped ass cheeks. Though she didn't have breasts, Relua made up for it with her hips, and she was in good shape too.

John buries his tongue further into Relua's cunt, grunting as Tali started to suck him harder. What did Cerberus do to his body? The last time he checked, his cock wasn't that big, nor did it drive women crazy.

He really needed talk to Miranda. But after this, he decided, thrusting into Tali's mouth. Her eyes widened but she simply buried herself further into his crotch, deepthroating him.

"Holy shit! I'm about to cum!" screamed Relua, amazed by the speed of her orgasm. No one had ever gotten her to cum this fast. She had truly made a good choice coming here today. John was getting close himself, thrusting faster into Tali's mouth, face- fucking her as he licked Relua faster.

Two minutes later, their orgasms struck. "SPPPIIRRITS!" Relua was thankful the room was soundproof as she climaxed, or everyone else in the building would have heard her scream of pleasure as she came wetly on John's face. As he licked it up, he thrusted as fast and hard as he could into Tali's throat before his cock started to jerk and spurt, shooting hot cum down into her throat. Tali's eyes rolled back, lost in pleasure as she sucked for all there was worth, feeling his hot cum filling her belly.

"Oh my, you are really enjoying that!" Relua observed, taking a long, lusty look at Tali as cum dripped out of her mouth and plopped onto her breasts.

She really couldn't wait for her turn.

 **000**

"OOH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" screamed Relua as she was held up by Shepard, fucking her hard with fast thrusts, hands squeezing her rippling ass cheeks.

"Keelah! You taste so good!" said Tali as she tended to John's ball slack, licking and sucking on his hefty orbs.

Relua whimpered little, not used to dealing with such big cocks like Shepard. She pressed her forehead on John's, sharing deep stare with him. "That's the spot!" Relua's was losing the feeling in her legs by this point.

She was even starting to forget how long they had been fucking. John on the other hand started picking up the pace with his thrusting. Relua's eyes were rolling back, her whole body shaking from the fucking.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" shouted Shepard, driving almost all of his length into Relua to shoot his cum deep inside. Tali lapped up anything that dripped down, savoring the creamy taste. 'Keelah, this so good!' thought Tali, not sure what had gotten in to her.

She didn't care, this was just too good.

 **000**

"KEELAH! YOU'RE SO BIG! POUND ME WITH THAT BIG DICK!" yelled Tali as Shepard fucked her doggy style, holding her breasts as they bounced around.

Relua was lying on a rock, passed out, face covered in cum and more dripping out of her cunt and ass. She appeared be having a good dream if the grin on her face was any indication. Shepard was enjoying how Tali's ass was jiggling and rippling from his hard thrusting, his balls clapping loudly against her as he drove in. Tali really did have an awesome ass.

"Damn Tali, you're so tight!" He gave her a firm smack on the ass as he spoke, leaving a handprint on there. Tali squeaked at the slap and then moaned, eyes rolling back from the pleasure. She couldn't believe she was taking such a massive dick, but Shepard was proving to her how possible it was.

Shepard pulled Tali back up into a standing position, gripping her arms as he picked up his pace. He leaned in to make out with Tali, their tongues battling for control. John then pulled away, tightening his grip on Tali's arms. "I'm gonna cum!" John grunted through gritted teeth.

Tali's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and flopping around, her moans becoming louder. "Ooh yes! Cum right in me! Just keep fucking me with that cock!" John cocked his brow, not realizing the effect his dick was having on Tali and hoping it wouldn't cause issues down the line. But right now, he had another focus, fucking her hard for a few more minutes before slowing to let her recover.

Only to have her beg him to go faster seconds later.

Finally, John thrusted into her one last time. "Here it comes!" John yells, blasting her insides with hot, white cum. Tali's eyes rolled back, her mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure.

When it came to an the two just stood there, enjoying each other's warmth, before John gently placed Tali down on the rock wall of the spring.

"You alright there, Tali? Sorry if I hurt ya." Tali smiled, that was another thing she always liked about Shepard, he cared about others well being.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But keelah! I never felt so good." That was when a pair of arms wrapped around John's shoulders.

"And neither have I." John turned to see Relua standing there, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Best. Sex. Ever." Relua was just shocked at how good Shepard was. She really needed to start heading into Alliance space. Their collective thoughts were interrupted when the door opened once again. "You mind if we join in?"

The three turned to the door to find at least a dozen or so women standing there. Asari, humans… Even a few Drell. Was that Female Batarian at the back?

They all had grins on their faces, gleams in their eyes as they inspected Shepard's cock.

Although Tali wasn't sure about this, Relua had no problems. "Go ahead, he's got a lot of energy blow to off!"

With that all the women threw their towels away and jumped into the water, swarming Shepard.

He quickly found himself making out with a Drell, while an Asari bobbed her head on his dick and two Human women tended to his ball slack.

Tali and Relua stood with others, waiting for their turns again.

Looks like things were about get loud in here...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, back with a new chapter, I had already finished this one so I figure I give the first chapter some time to get attention. Anyway enjoy.**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters.**

* * *

Currently on the Citadel, it was now the afternoon, people walking about, races of all kinds talking or walking.

However that's not where the main action is going on, oh no.

Where the main action is in a local Hot Spring, in one such room, it was now very steamy, however if you look closely in the steam.

... You can several naked women of different races, either pass out or laying on the floor or in the hot spring, cover in cum.

One such woman, a Female Batarian was now taking it hard by John Shepard in the pool, fucking her while standing.

"OOOOH YES! THAT'S THE SPOT!" Screamed the woman, she held onto Shepard for dear life, her whole body shacking from thrusting.

Her four eyes were rolling back, her tongue hang out of her mouth. She had no idea how big human men were, she just scoff at idea of human men having such big dicks.

Boy was she wrong.

Shepard throbbed in her, causing her moan louder. "Damn, am gonna cum Pimha!" Yelled Shepard, he made sure remember all the women's names.

It would be rude not to after all.

Pimha captured his lips, started making out with him as John fucked her with everything he had, his ball slack slapping on Pimha's ass cheeks, jiggling them.

Finally after 2 minutes, he stopped with his thrusting, burying half his dick in her. "Daammn!" Yelled John as he shoots cum into her.

Pimha's eyes rolled back as rope after rope of cum shoot in her, much of it leaked out of her cunt.

After finishing coming, Shepard carefully places Pimha down on a rock, taking deep breaths.

Pimha smirked up at John. "Damn Human, that was best sex I ever had, Batarian men can learn lot of things from your race." Pimha had never experienced anything like that before, Batarian men she's been with came no near that.

John grinned. "Thanks, I better make sure others are alright." However couple pairs of arms warped around Shepard's shoulders.

"You wouldn't happen have still more energy in ya big boy?" John turned his head, to see an Asari, a dark skin Human woman, and a Female Drell.

The three eyed his cock with hungry. "Ehh, I guess so." His cock twitched, making the three women giggle.

"Oh yeah, we'll doing this alright. Mind turning around?"

John turns around, facing the three. They went down on their knees, pressed their breasts on his dick, they started titly fucking him.

John groaned when they also started licking his dick too, running their tongues around his cock.

The Drell woman giggled. "Damn, your just a stud Commander Shepard." That somehow caused him go harder, surprising the three women.

That only lasted few seconds before they kept titly fucking him. John was actually started lose little feeling in his legs, likely from having sex for so long.

John started thrusting his dick out of the breasts, picking up the paste as his dick was throbbing.

"Oh yeah, fuck those tits! paint them with your cum!" Said the Asari, licking the popping head.

After 3 minutes, the breasts and tongue skills just become too much for him. He thrusted one last time, before he started blasting off cum.

"Damn!" Said Shepard, covering the three women in cum, shooting their faces, mouth, and breasts.

Finally after 2 minutes did he stop, by then the three were already cleaning themselves off.

"Damn you came a lot." Said the dark skin woman as she shallower cum in her mouth, it was sweet yet held nice salt taste to it.

However after they finished, they were surprised when the door opened, standing there was a Female Quarian, wearing a green suit.

This is the Hot Spring second owner, now damn curious what was going on.

"Alright, what is with all the noise?! why hasn't anyone lef-Keelah!" The Quarian's eyes widen once she noticed all women either laying down or pass out, covered in cum.

She was even more surprise once her eyes landed on Shepard's dick.

'Oh my!' She blushed deeply once she saw it. The three women in between Shepard's feet sigh.

"Well, here comes another join the party." Said the Female Drell.

 **000**

"OOH MY!" Screamed the Quarian woman as she lay on her back, holding onto Shepard as he pounded her.

Shepard sucked on her left breast as he fucked her, he held onto her ass cheeks, feeling them ripple and jiggled little from the thrusting.

The Quarian warped her legs around John's waist, pulling him in further. "Oh keelah! your so big! fuck me with that wonderful cock, just don't stop!" Helean then leaned in and started making out with Shepard, moaning as his thrusts become faster.

As for the other women in the room, they were all simply watching the show in the spring.

Tali sat with Relua, bits of cum still on them, Relua smirked and turned to everyone.

"So, anyone else going back to their own male species?" Asked Relua, wanting see if anyone would.

They all shook their heads.

Relua grinned. "Good, cause I call dips when his done with her."

That was might with disappointed groans from everyone, who wanted theirs next...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah it's kind of short, but I am open to suggestions and I'll see to those suggestions, make sure they make sense. Anyway, till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	3. Not new chapter pre say

**A\N: Hey everyone! am back, yeah this isn't pre say a new chapter, this is just something to keep you guys enjoying yourselves until I get the next chapter ready, I'll do this few times just in case, anyway sorry if you see any mistakes, this is a older one I did couple months ago, took while fix lot of it, be sure point out mistakes if you see any. Anyway enjoy.**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters.**

* * *

 **000**

"I hope you're learn that you shouldn't go around and picking fights in school Mr. Nelson." Said a rather beautiful looking Drell woman, light green skin, red lib stick lips and usually what drew most guys, her rather busty breasts, scowling her Human student.

19 year old Danny Nelson, he was fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Danny lean back in his chair and sigh, "oh come on Katrina, that racist jackass was asking for it." Danny had gotten in a fight with a Turian who was picking on a Quarian, he stepped in and pretty much kicked his ass.

Katrina gave him a frown, "Be as that may, you still broke his arm and his noise, he'll be in the hositbal for a week now." If that was to make Danny feel sorry, he didn't show it. Katrina sigh, she got up from her desk and walks over to Danny, gets in front of him and places her hands on his desk.

"Danny, I know your having hard time getting used to being the only human in class, I don't know how it goes with your Human schools but you just can't keep getting into fights." Danny had try to keep his eyes on Katrina's face, but his teacher didn't realize she was putting up a show to her student by with her leaning over, her breasts from her dress were showing a little.

Katrina took note of Danny's discomfort.

"What? what is it?" Danny had try find the right words to eh..explain to her without making this awkward, Danny blushed deeply, "well eh...your uhh." Katrina frown at him, till she finally noticed her breasts were kind of showing.

Katrina smirked at this, _'Hehe, it's always fine teasing young boys with this sexy body.'_ Katrina always did had bit of a thing for humans, and she did found Danny kind of cute.

She leans in further into Danny's face, enjoying Danny blushing further, "What's wrong? never seen pair of breasts this up close?" Danny try leaning back, "ehhh well..no." Danny really felt awkward with this, Katrina then took note of the growing bulge in Danny's pants, _'by the goddess of the ocean, that can't be real.'_

Katrina's eyes widen as she note of that, then she smirked at Danny, _'Well, am sure gonna have fun with that.'_

Katrina grabs Danny's hands and places them on her breasts, "Well? how they feel?" Katrina starts making Danny's hands squeezing her breasts, Danny now starting make good impression of a red apple, "eh Katrina, are you sure about this? we can get lot of trouble for this." Katrina gives him a seduce smile, makes one of Danny's fingers brush her hard nibble.

"Am very sure, now why don't we take your big friend out." Katrina lets go of Danny's hands, gets down on her knees and tugs on Danny's pants till their down on his ankles.

Facing Katrina now was a 12 inches long harden dick, Katrina's eyes widen as she glaze at it, "Oh my, your very gifted." Katrina grabs the massive dick and starts pumping it, Danny moans as he feels his teacher's touch.

Katrina then leans in and starts licking all over the dick, running her tongue up and down on it, "Katrina! damn..." Danny moans, Katrina then finally places the dick in her mouth, starts sucking hard on him, she gags as she try's fit in more of it in her mouth.

 _'Holy shit, I never had a dick this big before.'_ thought Katrina as she sucked him off, Danny places his hands on Katrina's head as he was sucked and worked, Katrina now bobbing her head up and down on it.

Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!

The class room was filled with noises of slurping and moans, finally Katrina let's go of Danny's dick out of her mouth, letting slap on her chin, "Why you stop?" Katrina gives a grin and stands up and starts taking off her clothes, she shrug her shoulders, causing her dress fall off.

Danny gasps as he glazes on Katrina's body in her black lace underwear, Katrina smirks as she then takes off her bra, now showing her breasts to the shock student.

"See something you like Danny?" She jigged her breasts, as if to temp him. "You're like what am about to do with them." She goes back onto her knees, places her breasts on each side of Danny's dick, and starts titfucking him. Danny grunts and moans as he feels the breasts fighting around his dick.

"Damn Katrina, you're breasts are so soft." Katrina grins, "thanks." She then starts licking the popping head, Danny then grabs the large breasts, tights them around his dick and starts sawing himself through them, Katrina grins and moans at this. "Ahh yes! fuck those tits! fuck them good!" Fuck them good he did, he starts thrusting faster.

Finally the breasts were too good for him, he pushes one last time and starts cums all over them, Katrina opens her mouth and catches few shoots in her mouth, the rest of it landed on her neck and breasts. Finally he stops cumming, falls back on his chair and takes deep breaths. Katrina now starting clean herself up, "thanks for the pearl necklace."

Finally she gets most of it, gets Danny lay on his back on the ground, takes off her underwear, showing Danny her cunt to him, turns around and lays on him, faces her ass to his face while she faces his dick.

"It's your turn start pleasuring me." Danny nods, he bury's his face in her cunt, licking up her pussy, Katrina moans as she feels his tongue digging in her deep, "ahh yes! just like that!" She turns and bury's her face in Danny's groin, taking him in the mouth again.

The two of them moan as they pleasure each other, Katrina bobbing her head on Danny's groin, warping her tongue around the dick. She moans as she feels Danny's tongue licking her up, his hands on her ass, squeezing her cheeks as he held's them in place.

Katrina then starts gag on the dick as Danny starts thrusting in her mouth, slapping his ball sack on Katrina's forehead. Finally she starts feeling herself getting close cumming, she could see it was same for Danny.

She pulls out and cried's in pleasure, "Ahh! an gonna cum Danny!" She pumps the massive dick, going faster, gripping it harder too. Finally she cums, leaking her juices all over Danny's face, _'Jesus! that's every good.'_ Danny labs at it like it was candy, finally he cums too, shooting it all over Katrina's face. They wait few mins, laying there, catching each others breath.

Finally Katrina gets the engery to stand up, Danny standing up to. Katrina walks over to her desk, her high heels making tapping noises on the floor, she lays on her desk, presenting her plump ass to him.

"Come on and fuck me hard! fuck me till I can't walk right!" Katrina has never felt like such a woman before, here there was a stud before here, and she was not gonna waste this chance.

Danny grins at Katrina's words, he walks over to her, grabs her hips, aims his dick at her cunt, Danny smirks as he squeezes the ass cheeks, he then starts pushing in, both of them moan as they start feel the pleasure. Finally, Danny got half his dick in her, Katrina cry's pleasure as she feels the dick inside her, Danny moaned as he feels how right she was.

"Damn, your so warm and tight!" Danny then pulls back a little and trusts back in Katrina, going slow, taking it easy, till Katrina turns around and looks Danny in the eye, "come on! harder! faster! breed me like the slut I am!" Danny frowning at the "slut" word but does as she says, starts picking up the paste, going harder and faster in her, her ass jigging from the impacts.

"OH BY THE OCEANS! SPANK MY ASS!" Danny gives a smack on her ass, jiggling it more, Katrina moans as she felt it.

Danny leans in and grabs her breasts, twisting the hard green nibbles, they shook as he fucked her hard. The room was filled with noises of hips slapping each other and grunts and moans. Katrina brings her head and cried's in pleasure as she took the fucking. "OOOH YES! Give it to me! Give it to me!" Katrina screamed, Danny squeezes her breasts tighter, his dick starts throbbing in her.

"Uhh! am gonna cum!" Danny moaned, Katrina looks at him in the eye again, "you shoot that cum right in me! I could use a cream pie!" Danny nods.

He sends few more thrusts into her, till he cums, filling her up with seed. Katrina's eyes toll back into her skull as she felt herself being filled. He stops cumming and lays on top on Katrina, catching his breath.

Katrina then yelps as she felt a slap on her ass, Danny leans in and gives her a kiss, Katrina sticks her tongue in his mouth, battling with it, finally they pull back, Danny giving her a grin, "hope you aren't tried, I still got energy for more." Katrina grinned at those words, _'this is gonna be a long day.'_

 **000**

"OOH YEAH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Katrina cried as she was held by her student in the locker shower area. They had decide take it more private just in case, luckily just about everyone had gone home. Danny gripped his teacher's ass cheeks as he send upward thrusts in her.

"Huh how you like that! much better then your other times in sex." Danny gives a smack on Katrina's ass, she moans as she dug her nails in his shoulders, "Oh yes! much better!" Danny grins and keeps on fucking her.

 **000**

"Oh how you like that Danny! yeah give it to me! give it to me!" Katrina now on top of Danny, slams her ass on Danny's groin, making it jigg from their impacts. Danny grunts and moans, eyes rolling back into his skull, he squeezes her ass cheeks as she rides him hard. Finally they both cum together, both crying in pleasure.

 **000**

"GLIRK! GLIRK! GLIRK!" Katrina mumbled as she lays on her knees, Danny thrusting his dick on and out of her mouth, his ball sack making slapping noises as it hit Katrina's chin. She bobbed her head up and down on Danny's dick, her tongue snaking out, licking the sides of the dick, pre cum and spilt came out her mouth, dripping down to her breasts.

Finally Danny's dick started throbbing, he glazes up as he was sucked and worked, "Uhhh! am gonna soon!" Katrina muffin moans only answered him, she starts sucking harder on him, her hand pumping the parts of the dick that wasn't in her mouth.

Finally, Danny grabs Katrina's head and slams his dick all down her throat, and starts shooting cum down it. Katrina's eyes rolling back as she try's shallow it all but some of it espace's her mouth.

Finally, Danny pulls back, shoots last bits of cum into her breasts, painting them white. Katrina coughs bit cum out, after that, glazes at Danny and gives him a full bloom smile, "One big fucking A + Danny, we'll gonna need do this a lot more." Danny grins at that, "am really looking forward to that then."

Katrina stands up, goes over to her clothes, swaying her hips as she took over step, Danny couldn't help but watches that, Katrina blends over to get her underwear, then but gave a cute yelp as she felt a smack on her ass, she turns see Danny walking to his clothes with a grin, Katrina grins, "feisty are we?" Danny gives her a wink.

Things were really looking up to him.


	4. Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone, am back with a new chapter! been thinking a bit actually, about what to do next after this, I'll be accepting few suggestions from some people, just keep it reasonable. Anyway decide try something interesting for Miranda that's gonna surprise ya. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters.**

* * *

"... Oh god Telia, your throat is so tight!" Moaned Shepard as he leaned back on a crate, a Female Turian in between his legs, bobbing her head on his crotch.

It was a day later after the event in Hot Spring, Shepard got lot of thanks and kisses from all those women, Tali and Shepard were gonna talk about where go next after this once they get on the Normandy.

Miranda had a lot of questions she needs answer.

Shepard decide drop by at a gun shop pick up some weapon models, however the Turian woman at the counter, Telia had a different thing in mind of payment.

Telia growl, her striking green eyes looked at Shepard's deep blue ones, she twirl her tongue around his dick, being careful with her teeth.

Telia was now glad she pick up those brand new pills the Asari and Salarians had made, making it possible for species like Turians and Humans to have safe sex.

Telia picked up with her bobbing, saliva dripped out of her mouth, she gripped on Shepard's legs for support, deepthroating Shepard now.

Finally Shepard couldn't handle the tight deep throating any longer, his dick throbbed. "Shit, here it comes!" He shoots down cum in her throat.

Telia's eyes widen, her mandibles wide, she tights the muscles around her throat to shallow down the cum. Her throat bulges as cum went down her throat, she gag slightly.

"GLAK! HMMMLP!" Telia mumbled, Shepard attempted pull back but Telia press forward, gripping his legs to hold him in place, she bobs her head faster, sucking him dry.

Wasn't until finally Shepard was done shooting cum, he brace himself on the crate, taking deep breaths, Telia pull herself away from his dick, admiring her work.

"Spirits that was good, you taste so fucking great." She runs her tongue on Shepard's dick, loving the whole taste, John groan from this.

Yeah he really need to talk to Miranda about this.

Telia stood up, taking off her clothes, Shepard help her out, undressing her top while she took care of her skit, with that taking care of. John lay back on the crate, Telia grinned as she crawl on him, lining up his dick to her slit.

They both moan loud when Telia took him in, feeling each others warmth. "Shit, your dick is so big!" Telia never experience anything like this, Turian men were big yes.

But Shepard was just monstrous.

Telia started bouncing on his groin, slamming her ass on his hips, Shepard grappled her ass cheeks in his hands, sending thrusts into her, loud slapping noises soon follow.

"Spirits! your destroying me!" John squeeze her asscheeks, admiring how they ripple and jiggle from the fucking. "Damn, you're in well shape." Telia yelp when he gives a smack on her ass, he gives another her other cheek.

Telia really liked that. "Oh yes keep doing that! smack my ass!" Shepard did as she said, he gives couple more slaps, leaving hand print on her ass.

Telia's tongue lay out of her mouth, she grip tight on John's shoulders as he slapped her ass more, though it sting, it made her feel great pleasure somehow.

John then stop the slapping, Telia's ass now slightly red, he place his hands her back, picks up with his thrusts, her moans gotten louder, her eyes rolled back to her skull.

"OOOH YES! SPIRITS FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE NO OTHER TURIAN MAN HAS ABLE DO TO ME!" Telia didn't care if her boss heard her, she just wanted enjoy this. John started making out with her, their tongues for control.

Shepard stopped the kissing and leaned in Telia's ear hole. "Just let you know, I got lot of stamina, you might be in here for while." Telia whimper from the pleasure, she didn't quite hear Shepard right.

Looks like she'll found out the hard way.

 **000**

"SPPPIIIRITS!" Screamed Telia as she held down on a crate, John on top of her, fucking her as he held onto her ass, pounding her with everything he had.

He squeeze her ass cheeks as he leaned in on her neck, bitting lightly on her neck, she screamed loud, it was on a soft spot on her neck.

She truly was in heaven right now.

However just as John was getting close, the door to the room opened. "Telia! where the hell are you?! you're suppose to help me counting the new guns-WHAT THE!"

Shepard turned to see a Female Batarian standing there, wearing orange and brown civilian clothes. Like Pimha, she was very attractive, her face was much much better looking then her counterparts.

Much softer and more female, however what drew his attention was the fact... she looked like she actually four breasts?

Shepard drew a brow, he was confused as hell here, he thought that rumor wasn't true. The Batarian's eyes were wide, mouth dropped, her mind was overloading.

Telia however didn't noticed her boss, she was too busy enjoying this wonderful human dick. John however was force draw his attention back to Telia, his dick throbbing crazy.

"Sorry about this ma'am, here it comes Telia!" He sends one last thrust into Telia, shooting down cum in her, Telia finally gave out, her arms went wide before she fell over, passing out on the crate.

John pull out, shooting last bits of cum on her back side, he turned around face the Batarian woman, whose eyes went even wider once she gotten good look of his dick.

 _'By the Pillars! that can't be real!"_ she can't help she was seeing this, she thought her cousin Rejka was joking when she was in Alliance space when she told her about the men.

But here she was, facing a monster of a dick at her. John had a good feeling where this was gonna end. 'Great, I've never talk to Miranda by this paste.'

 **000**

"Oh yes human! fuck those tits! fuck them good!" Chanted the Batarian woman, now name Hannhae, she was warping her large breasts around Shepard's dick, it was big enough fit all four.

Shepard held them in his hands as he thrusted in them, sawing himself through the breasts, Hannhae licked the dick's head as it pop out in top, her breasts jiggled from the thrusts.

Shepard started picking up the paste, feeling himself getting close, Hannhae quicken her licking, wanting John cum big time.

Wasn't until finally Shepard thrusted his dick in Hannhae's mouth that he came. "Coming!" Hannhae's eyes widen as cum was shot in her mouth.

Her cheeks were stuffed, shallowing much as she can but still unable get it all. Her arms fell forward, hanging low, sucking all there was worth.

John pulled back, not wanting her to choke he shot final bits on her breasts, painting them with human cum.

"You alright there Hannhae?" Asked John, concerned with Hannhae's well being. She nodded, shallowing cum in her mouth.

"Yes am fine, but damn you taste so good, no wonder Telia passed out from that." John looked where Telia was, still sleeping with a smile on her face, laying on some crates with John's coat on her.

Hannhae stood up, she pull her pants and underwear, she bent over on a crate, wiggling her ass at John. "Come on big boy, am not done yet."

John's dick twitched there, making Hannhae giggle. He made his way over to her, giving quick smack on her ass, making her gasp.

He started poking his dick into her anal hole, making her eyes go wide. 'Oh boy, here comes quite a wide.'

Hannhae moaned and scream loud once John thrusted into her ass.

 **000**

"Hmmm." Standing outside the shop was a Turian in light armor, waiting for someone show up, he looked at the sign.

"The sign says open but no one is here." He thought for a moment, thinking his next course of action, before he shrug. "I'll guess I wait two more hours just to be sure."

 **000**

"AHHHH OOOH YES!" Screamed Hannhae as she warp around herself on Shepard, gripping tight on him. John placed his hands on the crate, sending hard thrusts into Hannhae, watching her large breasts bounce.

He grappled one of the bouncing breasts with his mouth, twirling his tongue around the nibble as he sucked on it. Hannhae moaned loud there, her four eyes rolling back to her skull.

Two hours they have been going at this and John still had the energy go on, she came so many times she lost count, she was just too busy enjoying this.

John was now getting close, he started kicking into high gear, fucking Hannhae with everything he had, her whole body shook from the thrusts.

"AH AH AH AH AH!" Chanted Hannhae as she held onto Shepard for dear life, John moaned loud around Hannhae's breast, squeezing her ass cheeks.

Finally it become too much for John and he came. "Damn!" He gave one last thrust in her, before coming. Hannhae gave out there, she lost all feeling in her legs.

For a moment they just stood there, taking deep breaths, enjoying each other's heat. John started pulling out of her, bits of cum dripping out, he gently lay her on the crate.

"Damn Commander Shepard, you are a stud, no Batarian man has ever been able get me loose feeling in my legs like that." Hannhae sigh happily, Batarian men can learn lot of things from Human men of pleasuring their women.

John gave a concerned look. "You gonna be alright? sorry if I was too rough then." John started wonder if he should watch his strength lot more, Hannhae wave it off.

"Realize I'll be alright, you might want take the other door out, not cause a scene or anything like that." John nodded and went for his clothes.

 **000**

"Well, that was something else." Said John as he enters the Normandy, waving to Joker as he passed him, nodding to crew members.

He is surprise once he sees Tali near the elevator. "Oh hey Tali, I was looking for you." Tali looked at Shepard, blushing behind her mask, still can't get rid of the memories in the Hot Spring.

"Oh hey Shepard, can we talk? about what happened in the.. Spring?" John nodded, also wanting talk about that. "Sure, we can talk in the elevator, figure we can get some answers from Miranda."

Tali nodded and went in elevator with John, there been repairs going on so the elevator was gonna be going slowly then usually. It was quiet for a moment, before John spoke.

"Look eh Tali, I won't blame you if you want out of this, I'll be fine whatever choice you go with." Tali looked surprise, not expecting this. "She-John what made you think I would want out." She looked deeply in his eyes, clinging into his shoulder.

"John, I waited so long for a moment where we can touch our skins together, I'll watch you for so long. You cared me great deal where others treat as Quarians like trash, you didn't look at me like some thing, you looked at me like a person. Your been there for me in my darkest moments."

Tali shudder at memory of her trial and death of her father, John gave her a gently squeeze on her hand. "How could I not fall for a man like you? man whose willing do anything for his crew and love ones." She leaned in, hating her mask right there since she really wanted kiss John.

"John, where ever you go, am with you to the end." John was beyond shock to hear this, he had no idea how important he was to Tali.

It was damn good thing he too share those feelings too.

"Tali, I have no idea what say besides... Thank you, you mean great deal for me too, I would do anything for you, you're also helped me in my trouble moments."

Tali was there for John when Kaiden had died to set off the bomb, she was there hold him as he cried for lost of his friend. She was there to hear what happened to his squad when they were all but one killed by those damn thresher maws.

They had onto to each other, not caring if anyone saw once the door opened, however John then brought up a matter.

"So what are gonna do about when other women want to." Tali stops him there. "We'll discus that later, for now it's alright for now, besides." She surprises John when she grappled his dick through his pants.

"This monster of a dick gonna need lots of attention." She giggle at the surprise look on John's face, however they quickly pull from each other once door opened.

They walked towards Miranda's office, passing few crew members. However once they reached the door, they were hearing noises.

"What the? what's going on in there?" Asked Tali, confused at the noises, it sounded like... moaning?

John getting worried opens the door. "Miranda? everything alrig-OH JESUS!" John and Tali jumped, their eyes wide.

Miranda was currently laying on floors on her bed, naked while Garrus was on top of her, sending hard thrusts into her.

Miranda threw her head back. "OOH MY GOD GARRUS! YOUR BREAKING ME!" Garrus growled, he leaned in and bit Miranda on her neck, making her moan louder, he squeezed her large breasts in his hands.

John quickly closes the door, they both leaned on the wall, breathing heavily, eyes still wide. They were quiet for a while.

"... Well, I didn't see that coming." Said John, clearly very surprised at this, Tali nodded.

Looks like Shepard isn't only one getting some action around here...

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you guys didn't see that one coming.**


	5. Enter Samara

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with new chapter. So after thinking a bit, I figure I should add in other pairings in this story, thanks to Adjuster, he gave me a idea of one such pairing involving one of Shepard's siblings. Anyway enjoy.**

 **I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters.**

* * *

"Damn does my back hurts." Said Shepard as he enters his cabin room, rubbing his back as he takes parts of his armor off.

The Normandy had just gotten back from stopping some Batarian terrorists from activity a nuke on a colony, luckily they were able stop it. Though at cost of a Alliance mining area but at least no innocent lives were taken.

Though John had end up taking a rocket to his back, his shields took most of the hit but it still hurt like hell. However the door then opened, he was expecting to be Tali but he was taken by surprise once he saw it was Samara.

"Samara? something you need?" John was raising a brow, what was Samara doing here? Samara walked in, with that wisdom but deadly grace she always carry when walking.

Samara stopped front of him, giving him a blank look as always. "Commander, I had came under request of Tali, she wanted see if you were alright, she was too busy check herself."

John nodded, he could use little help. "Yeah I could use little help getting this armor off if you can." Samara nodded and went over help him with his armor, the door closing behind.

 **000**

"Okay next time Ken, could you please not spill scotch on terminal again." Said Tali as she leveled a glare at one of her co workers. Ken sweated from the glare, he really shouldn't have brought that drink down.

Gabby though trying her best not show it, was enjoying watching Ken getting scowled by Tali. "Yes ma'am, I'll try not to." Said Ken, rubbing his neck.

Tali nodded and went out the room check on Shepard, she was quite upset know she was called away to help with repairs thanks to Ken's mistake, luckily Samara was around help.

However that was when she realized something. "... Oh keelah, I should have send Jacob help." Tali just realized Samara and Shepard are more then likely fucking right now.

Sometimes she really wished Cerberus didn't gave all those upgrades to John cause it's sometimes a curse.

 **000**

"BY THE GODDESS! HARDER!" Screamed Samara as she bounced on John's lap, riding him hard and fast.

Samara had no idea what happened, one minute she was helping with Shepard's armor, just as she helped with cock plate piece, the next she was sucking him off.

John squeeze Samara's ass cheeks, sending hard thrusts in her, moaning around her large breast as he sucked on the nibble.

Samara moaned, goddess she hasn't felt this good since her Maiden years, she warped her arms around John's head, pressing her breasts to his face.

"Oh yes! fuck me! fuck me!" John was honesty surprise hear Samara say those words, he realized it had something to do with the upgrades he was given.

After finally getting answers from Miranda who just finish with her new boyfriend Garrus, he was quite happy for them.

Miranda was greatly angry learn about this matter, turns out one of the researchers had did something she really shouldn't have, added very high powerful samples of aphrodisiac in him, along with few other things.

Miranda had hoped nothing bad would happen but this matter prove it wrong. Now when ever a woman gets contact with John's crotch, they get caught by the powerful scent.

John quicken his thrusts, Samara's body shook from the thrusts, her ass cheeks jiggled and ripple from this.

Samara's eyes then turned black. "Embrace entir-OH GODDESS!" John hit a spot that did it all, Samara came over Shepard's dick, that also did it for Shepard.

He thrusted one last time before he cum right in Samara, shooting rope after rope in her, Samara's eyes rolled back.

After that the two just lay there, enjoying other's heat. "By the goddess Shepard, that was.. something else." Though Samara has slept with all kinds of males and females in her life before becoming a Justicar.

There was something different about Shepard.

John grunted as he pulled out of her. "Yeah it seems am having that effect on women lately, can't say I approve of this but guess it's just something I need deal with." Samara looked deeply in John's eyes.

"For what is it worth John, I can say it is good that you care." The door then opened, Samara and John turned to the door, standing there was Tali, hands on her hips.

"Yes, I really should have send Jacob help, or well, I could use little blow off steam." Tali gives a naughtily smile behind her mask, she walks to them, swaying her hips as she takes off her suit.

 **000**

"Hmm say Miranda, have you notice John, Samara, and Tali haven't come down yet?" Said Garrus as he looked over his omi-tool about new upgrades for his sniper rifle, wearing nothing but boxers as he lay on Miranda's bed.

Miranda who was cleaning her face up, wearing nothing but her underwear, shrugged. "Am sure whatever their doing is important." Garrus snorted, yeah he had a good feeling was going on upstairs.

"Yeah, something tells me it's important alright." Miranda roll her eyes, yes she was now dreading she wasn't able stop that damn doctor.

 **000**

"Damn Tali, your throat is so tight!" Said John as he lay back on his bed, Tali sitting on her knees naked as she bobbed her head on his crotch, sucking hard.

Samara herself was tending to John's nut slack, giving them each a sucking. John groan in pleasure from this, his dick throbbed from the attention.

Tali began deepthroating Shepard, gagging slightly but was able breath through her noise, Samara herself decide try a trick with her biotics.

She gave off little bit biotic power in her hand before she began stroking John's dick parts not in Tali's mouth. John eyes rolled back.

"Samara, damn where you learn do that?" the feeling was amazing, the biotics Samara was using was touching areas that made him almost cum.

Samara gave a grin. "When you have travel the galaxy for nearly 900 hundred years, you tend pick up new tricks, I had not done this since my days as a mercenary."

Tali herself started picking up the paste with her sucking and bobbing, sucking harder, twirling her tongue around the dick.

For 3 minutes they did this, John was getting very close to coming, Samara had switched with Tali and was now bobbing her head and sucking Shepard off, Tali was now eating Samara out.

It finally become too much John. "Shit, here it comes!" John comes, shooting loads of cum in Samara's mouth, some of it espacing her mouth.

Tali quickly went over and lick the cum off Samara's cheeks and the bits that crippled to Samara's large breasts. Samara's eyes rolled back, moaning around the dick.

She sucked hard, trying her best get all the cum, Tali working hard get the rest of cum dripping from Samara's mouth. John pulled out of Samara's mouth, not wanting her to choke, sprays rest of cum in waiting mouths of Tali and Samara.

They stuck their tongues as Shepard shot loads of cum into their mouths, though few hit their breasts. John now finished coming fells back on his bed, the new found experience with biotics took some out of him.

Tail and Samara were now finishing shallowing down the cum, they gave a grin to Shepard as they crawl towards them. "Hope you ain't tried John, cause we just getting started." Said Tali as she grins at John with Samara.

John looked up in ceiling. 'I guess my dad was right about women, they can quite troublesome at times.'

 **000**

0oh! Oh! Oh god Garrus! your so big!" Said Miranda as she held onto Garrus as he held her up, fucking her hard.

Garrus sucked on Miranda's large breast, now finding out why guys from other races like them so much. He squeezes Miranda's ass cheeks as he send hard thrusts in her, her ass jiggled and rippled.

Garrus then falls over, surprising Miranda but quickly turn to moans as Garrus picked up the paste. "Spirits Miranda, your so tight!" He leans in and makes out with Miranda, their tongues dancing with each other.

However just as Garrus was getting close to coming, the door opens. "My my, looks like someone's having fun here." Garrus looked up, Miranda herself was lost in pleasure so she didn't see who enter the room.

Garrus's eyes widen slightly. "Kasumi! what you doing here?" standing right there was Kasumi Goto, smirking as she watched the sex go on.

"Well I was busy trying read my books when I overheard what was going on, looks like Shepard isn't only one around here getting action... action I wouldn't mind becoming part of." Kasumi sways her hips as she walks towards them, the door closing behind her.

 **000**

"OOOH KEELAH!" Screamed Tali as she was pressed up against the fish tank, John right behind her, sending hard and fast thrusts in her, holding her arms behind her.

Samara herself was sitting on the leather chair, watching the show go on. "It has been quite some time since I last bonded, it is good to know it is with someone who respects me as a human, not as a object." John always was that kind of guy, he fuck women real good.

But it'll change the fact he respects them as people, not just caring about sex but caring who the woman is. John nodded to her, Tali try her best not black out.

She then noticed the fish were actually watching her bouncing breasts, one had its mouth gape open. "Stupid pervert fish." Mutter Tali as she send glare at them, she be sure have Turian sushi next time she's out.

However her attention was drawn away once she felt him throbbing, John grunted as he started using everything he had. "Grrgh! am gonna cum!" Tali's ass jiggled and ripple from this, her eyes rolling back.

John finally couldn't take it any longer and came. "GAAAR!" He roar as he shot cum right in Tali, shooting loads of cum in her. Tali finally gave out, she passes out right there, she would fallen to the floor if John wasn't holding onto her.

John pulls out and shoots rest of cum on Tali's backside. John took deep breaths, catching his breathing, he gently carry Tali over to the bed, she snugged up in blanket.

Samara had then gotten from the chair, eying John's cock hungrily. "You wouldn't happen to have energy now Commander?" She away her hips with each step, John already knew what was gonna happen here.

'Looks like I ain't gonna get any sleep tonight... again.' Thought John as Samara pounces Shepard to bed.

 **000**

"BY KAMI GARRUS! Your so-OH!" Screams Kasumi as she was bent over the desk as Garrus fucked her hard, her eyes rolling up as she thrusted back at Garrus.

Miranda was laying on the bed, cum on her breasts and face, taking deep breaths as she try's recover. Garrus picked up the paste with his thrusting, enjoying how Kasumi's ass ripple and jiggled, he sends one big thrust that makes it jiggled more.

Kasumi yelps when she felt him smack her ass, but she throws her head back as Garrus thrusts more of his length in her. "Spirits, am gonna cum!" Garrus grabs hold of Kasumi's bouncing breasts, squeezing them.

For 2 minutes he did this, Kasumi lay there on the desk, nearly blacking out, she hasn't felt this good since that night with Keiji.

Finally Garrus pulled out of Kasumi, she quickly gotten on her knees and open her mouth wide, tongue sticking out. Garrus shot loads of cum into her waiting mouth, some of it hitting her breasts.

Minute later Garrus was done, Kasumi finishing up shallowing cum, she hummed as she did this. "Oh yes, I am glad I came here, you taste rather good Garrus."

Garrus smirked at that, looks like women really do dig the scars...


End file.
